1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable holding structure for holding a flexible flat cable at its predetermined positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable holding structures of the related art are constructed in a manner such that a internal periphery end portion of a roll-shaped wound flexible cable is bent in an orthogonal direction, and the bent portion is surrounded and formed with a block means by insert molding in the injection molding machine or the like. The block means is inserted into a holder portion formed in an internal cylindrical portion so that the bent portion is held in the internal cylindrical portion.
On the other hand, the bent portion at the external periphery end portion of the flexible flat cable is bent in an orthogonal direction is also surrounded and fixed with a block means by insert molding in the injection molding machine or the like. The block means is also inserted into a holder portion formed in an external cylindrical portion so that the bent portion is held in the external cylindrical portion.
However, because the above-described cable holding structure is formed by surrounding and fixing the bent portion of the flexible flat cable by insert molding, the bent portions are directly subject to high temperatures and high pressures at the time of insert molding. Thus, a residual stress occurs at the bent portion of the flexible flat cable due to heat and pressure in resin so that the flexible flat cable becomes likely to be broken at its bent portion by a force applied to the flexible flat cable from, for example, the internal cylindrical portion and the external cylindrical portion and the like.